fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark X Faran
Character Faran © Wyvernlord_Firion Mark Dane © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Mark: *sleeping under a tree* ....Zzz.... Faran:*practicing with Aroefleche, while on his horse**hitting a tree next to Mark* Mark: *frowns and rolls over* .... Faran:*hitting the tree dead center*....That should do for practice... Mark: *clearly annoyed* Hey! Buddy! Why don't you leave? Huh? Some of us are trying to rest! Faran:weell, excuse me for interuptting your rest.*retrieves his arrows* Mark: Sheesh...a guy can't even get sleep around here any more... Faran:And a man can't practice in peace either. Mark: Go find your own forest. *pulls his bandanna over his eyes* Faran:Hrmph. fine, I'll leave, just because I was planning to anyway... Mark: The road is that way. *points* Try not to disturb the dust on your way out. Sheesh! Faran:*holding back some rage*Fine! I'm going, I'm going! Mark: No need to yell! Faran:*raises Eyebrow*you should be one to talk. Mark: I'm not yelling. I was just tricking sleep and here you come along...trying to wake the dead with all your racket! Faran:By shooting a bow and arrow? I hardly think that quailfies. Mark: Yes, it does. It's very VERY annoying. Faran:Then ignore it! Mark: I can't ignore it if it's still there. Faran:Then plug our ears, at least! Mark: I shouldn't have to!! Faran:hmmm, then you are a lazy bum to say the least. Mark: Watch your tongue or this lazy bum will put an arrow through your neck. Faran:Shoot at me and I'll do the same. Mark: That'd be pretty hard with an arrow through your neck. Faran:how do you know I won't fire first? Mark: Because I know that you couldn't possibly be faster than me. Faran:I've been told I'm pretty fast myself.*suddenly shoots an arrow right above his head* Mark: Hm? *looks up indifferently* You call that fast? Faran:other poeple do. Mark: Well I'm no so easily impressed. Faran:I'm tempted to place it a little lower. Mark: If ya' keep thinking stuff like that I might have to kill ya'. Faran:Then I will have to make sure that I don't miss. Mark: *silent for a moment* You're still here? I thought you were leaving... Faran:I was just going.*rides off* Mark: Finally... The nerve of some people. *falls back asleep* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Faran:*looking over a map*...where is he headed? Mark: *darting from tree to tree* Faran:...He started from Darlis, but he has nowhere to go... Mark: *an arrow whizzes past his head* Crap...they saw me. Faran:...*holds his head with one hand* Mark: *dodges another arrow but falls out of a tree and onto Faran* ...Ow... Faran:What the-omph!..Get off of me! Mark: *rolls off* Crap...that hurt... Faran:*hears an arrow whiz and ducks, just in time* Mark: I'd run if I were you... Faran:I usaully don't run*picks up Aroefleche* Mark: Well...I do. *pulls his bandanna over his face* Faran:*shoots a man out of a tree* Mark: *snipes another man at a distance* Faran:*ducks as a few more arrows go over his head, and stands up to get another one* Mark: Crap...these guys are like roaches... Faran:*draws his sword**ducks* Mark: Geh...what part of scram do you not get?! Faran:What part of survive do YOU not understand? if you run away, they will simply shoot you and me down. Mark: Not if you're quick enough! *snipes another man hiding behind a tree* Faran:*sets the sword down, and starts shooting men again*Also if your wearing enough armor to protect yourself. Mark: Bah! Armor just makes ya' slow! Faran:You'll wish you had it when there's an arrow through your heart. Mark: Frankly, it gives me a rash. Can't afford that, now can I? Faran:You're allergic to armor? Well, I know it's saved me more than once. Mark: I've never had a need for it. I get hit; I get hit. If I die; I die. End of that story. Faran:I like my stories to be a bit longer. Mark: *shrugs* I'm twenty something. I lived a good life. Faran:That's a bit young, don't you think? Mark: Depends on how you look at it. I'm old to a fourteen year old, young to someone in their fifties. Faran:I suppose you could be right. Mark: Eh see? But I don't plan on dyin' any time soon. *holds his bow at ready but sees no more men* Eh? Must be the last of 'em. Faran:*takes one final pot shot into the woods*...Must be. Mark: *puts his bow back onto his back and gives him a two fingered salute* Well, I'm off then! Faran:Off you go, then.*whistles for his horse* Mark: And...I wouldn't head that way if I were you. *grins* Massive forest fire. Faran:You're doing?*raises eyebrow* Mark: *tosses a lighter up and down* I can't help being a bit of a pyro. Faran:..Why am I not surprised...? Mark: *pretends to be taken aback* Am I that predictable? Faran:surprisingly so, yes. Mark: Eh. Works for me. *pockets the lighter, chuckling* It looked good though. Orange and red are nice colors. Faran:compared to green and brown? Mark: *grins* Combine all four and you get black ashes. Faran:It's easy to add some blue and keep the brown and green. Mark: *shakes his head* Gets too colorful if you ask me. You don't like it, then don't look at it. Faran:`*raises eyebrow*Then why burn it, if you don't want to even look at it? Mark: I was talking about myself. If you don't like what I do, pretend you didn't see a thing. Faran:Ah. I will. Mark: *mock salutes* C'ya! *under his breath* Or not... *runs off* Faran:...*sees his horse, and rides away on it* '''End of Support B ' '''Support Level A Mark: *walking along the side of the road, his hands on his neck* Sheesh...it just keeps getting hotter and hotter out here... Faran:*looking over the map*...Rikis, where are you?... Mark: *spies him off to the side* Well if it isn't my newest buddy. Faran:...*slowly reaches for his bow*... Mark: *eyes him carefully* What? Don't trust me? Faran:Not when you nearly had me killed. Mark: You think I sent those guys after you? You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I wanted you killed, I'd do it myself. Faran:I was minding my my own business when I nearly have an arrow in my head! Mark: I repeat, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Faran:hrmph. I suppose you're right. Mark: But...if I did have it in for ya I'd-*very quickly, he draws his bow, knocks an arrow, and fires it right above his head* ...Except lower of course. Faran:*jumps as the arrow whizzes over his head**curses as he pulls out his bow* Mark: Now that was just an example. And a bit of revenge for shooting that arrow at me earlier. Faran:...So it is. Mark: *laughs* Boy did you jump though! Faran:I usaully am not that jumpy during battle. You caught me by surprise. Mark: Right. Right. I'll believe that for now. Faran:Hrmph. *looks back at the map, keeping his bow close* Mark: So...are you lookin' for anything specific? I scout out this area a lot. Faran:...I suppose there is no harm is asking....Have you seen a rider wearing similar armor to mine? Mark: Don't see many riders. A guy I work with said he nearly got run off the road by an insane horseman the other day though. Faran:...Did he have a lance? Mark: Didn't ask. Faran:Hrmph. Mark: Don't look at me like that. Is it my job to patrol the road? I think not. Faran:If you get in trouble so much, you should at least know what going on. Mark: Who says I get into trouble a lot? Faran:*raises eyebrow*how about the forest you just burned down? Mark: I didn't burn it all down...Meant to be get just an old shack, but you know fire. It can't be tamed. Faran:Unless you're responible enough to put it out while it still can be tamed. Mark: Then where's the fun in that? Faran:Exploring the unburned forest afterward. Mark: I'm guessing you're not a fan of fire then? Faran:I just don't see the point in burning stuff. Mark: Think of it like this. Some people get mad and rob a bank. Some kill a man. I burn stuff. Faran:Just don't try to set my horse on fire. Mark: I wouldn't set a person...or animal on fire. *mumbles* Maybe once, but not on purpose. FaranEven if you did do it on accident, I would shoot you either way. Mark: Hey. That squirrel pissed me off. It was fine...for the most part. Faran: I don't blame you. I've shot a squirrel once too, just because it was giving away my position. Mark: Stupid things. Can't do a thing with them. Can't even eat 'em. Faran:Eh, they fill up space. Mark: And make noise when I'm trying to sleep... Faran:I know how that feels...*looks at the sky*...I must go. I've lost time. Mark: Eh sure. If it's any help, my comrade nearly got tossed off the road about a quarter mile up this road, yesterday evening. Faran:I'll keep that in mind. *leaves* Mark: Well...he was pleasant. End of Support A ''' '''Faran, The Shooter, and Mark, the True Sniper Faran went on his way, and soon after the Darlis incident, he sought out Mark to prevent anything like that ever happening again. Mark accepted with a generous pay, And whenever he saw a threat, he shot at it, though Faran didn't approve of some of the many shots he made. They both lived in the palace, which mysteriouly never had another incident again for as long as Faran lived.